Subconscious to Conscious
by Sinthetic Angel
Summary: A naruto fic that i thought up duh. Naru/Hina and something else. First chappy up.


Wow. It has been yonks since I did any of this stuff. I had an inkling to do it though so I am back.

Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto blah de blah if I did then there would be no fan fiction from me.

**Subconscious to Conscious Chapter 1 - Survivor**

Naruto sighed. Everything around him had been destroyed but at least now he knew the truth. After the battle with Pein he had wandered off, determined to be left alone so he could think. Shikamaru had come close to finding him but a quick direction change across a river prevented him being found. The only person who could possibly find him was the one person he wanted to avoid the most. Hinata. Hinata had given him more to think about than anyone or anything had ever done before. He was loved, she loved him and she put her life on the line for him. After that he couldn't really remember much but one of the mini slugs had filled him in. He remembered his father too. His rage and hate when the truth was revealed. One thing he couldn't understand though was why it was kept a secret. Sure he'd have had enemies but Akatsuki was after him anyway. What would a few wimps have been compared to Akatsuki? Nothing. That's right. Not a single thing. Not now, not back then, not before Pa and most definitely not after Pa.

Naruto looked in to the river at his feet and his reflection stared back. He could see it now. The blonde hair, blue eyes, the height that had yet to come but was nearly there. If you took away the whisker marks he was a spitting image. Knowing he couldn't linger much longer before everyone was looking for him he took one last look at his face and turned on his heel, heading back to Konoha. As he walked he was silent, deep in thought. Would it be good to take a chance? Trust her? Everyone else had rejected him. Perhaps once she saw who he really was she would also reject him. Now was not the time to dwell on these things however. His village needed to be rebuilt and every ninja was needed to do his or her job. Finally he arrived back in Konoha and headed for the med tents. Sakura would be there and so would Tsunade obaa-chan. He could help with whatever they needed and maybe he would even be given a mission. He doubted it though, he would more than likely be told to rest.

The med tent was silent as he stepped inside, looking for someone who needed help. Tsunade was bent over a patient and Sakura was fussing, telling her teacher to get back in to bed and rest.

"Tsunade-sama! Please you have to rest."

"I will be fine Sakura. Hand me that gauze."

It seemed that Sakura would have to admit defeat and that is what she did, handing her teacher the gauze with a sigh. Naruto watched in silence for a moment longer before he walked over.

"Tsunade obaa-chan. Do you need me to do anything?"

Tsunade turned and grasped Narutos jump suit in her fist tightly.

"How many times? Don't call me obaa-chan."

She released her grip and pushed him away slightly so as to give her patient room and give herself room to work. She continued working in silence and Naruto waited patiently. This didn't go unnoticed by either of the med nin in front of him. Sakura was shooting him puzzled glances as she handed Tsunade equipment and Tsunade was hesitating in her work. Shaking it off Tsunade managed to return to her normal fluidity and soon stood up to face Naruto.

"Alright gaki seen as you don't seem to have any objections and just want something to do. You can help them down at the Hokage tower. Get it cleared out and look for survivors. Shikaku is leading that one so do as you're told understand?"

Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

"Naruto?"

It was Sakura. Her voice was laced with concern and as Naruto turned to look at her he saw that her voice matched her face. She was looking at him like he was an alien. Sure she had seen him subdued before but it occurred to him that he had NEVER been this subdued or obedient in his entire life.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai Sakura-chan. I'm fine, just thinking."

Before she could answer Naruto had left the tent and was on his way to the Hokage tower.

"I think Naruto's really worried about something."

Naruto heard a mumbled reply from Tsunade but couldn't make it out. Deciding to ignore it he set about looking for Shikaku Nara. He soon found the eldest Nara heaving a splintering bar of wood from a young boy. Running up Naruto leant his strength and the bar was removed. The boy was unfortunately dead and Shikaku picked the boy up, placing him with the others to be identified and buried.

"Tsunade obaa-chan said I should help you over here."

Shikaku nodded. "Head up to where the top of the tower would have been. Shikamaru and Chouji are up there. Help them look for survivors."

Naruto nodded and without another word he left to help his friends. Soon he was there, pulling out rubble, moving beams and bars, throwing aside chairs. All in the hope that he could find someone alive. For hours he toiled without a break. Shikamaru and Chouji had both told him to rest for a while but he paid them no heed. They were about to get Tsunade to force him to rest when he stopped. Naruto bent down and enclosed his fist around something. Carefully he lifted and the item he was holding tugged back. Red and White, a flame pattern, dirtied by rubble, a leg underneath. Naruto froze before he began to dig with more fury.

"Survivor! Survivor!"

_Please _Naruto prayed _Please be alive._


End file.
